Forbidden Love
by sakurablossom1234
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a hopeless girl who holds secret identity. One night she heals a stranger who gives her hope but happens to be her target’s brother? Things get complicated as jealousy and love breaks out of nowhere. R&R please ItachixSakuraxSasuke


Hi there people, Jeez I really like to start new stories a lot. Only one of my stories is finished and I'm starting new one. Sometimes I get mixed up!! SPY is probably my best creation I made, and I want to see how this goes. Please read SPY too. I think it's really good!

Sakura is about 16 in present.

Sasuke and Naruto is the same.

Itachi is about 18. I don't want him to be to old you know. lol

Forbidden Love

"_Sakura, we'll be right back okay? You stay right here," My mother patted my head, "That's a good girl"_

"_Yes mother, I'll be right here. I promise," I said to them giving my best smile ever. It was in a middle of the forest, in a cold winter night, after the bloody Kyuubi war. My mother and father walked and disappeared in a distance. That was the last time I saw them. _

A small gasp escaped my lips as I woke up. It was the same dream again, which is about the third time I see it in a month. I hate my life, and you will probably learn to hate me too.

"Sakura," Ino knocked on the door.

"Yeah," I opened the door and saw the blonde girl. That is Ino, she's blonde maybe the most annoying girl ever in this place called Konoha, but she sets a real good example to get close to Sasuke.

"Gosh wake up already," she gave me the look, rolling her eyes and curling her hair with her finger.

"I'm ready," I said and gave her my everyday sweet and innocent smile.

We walked out of my apartment and walked to the bridge where my team, Team Kakashi meets.

"Bye Ino!" I said to her and ran up to Sasuke. He is one who everyone calls him, "Sole survivor of Uchiha massacre". He's really cold and doesn't open up to anyone. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" I said in a loud voice which I knew it would annoy him.

"Hn," There goes his everyday word. Sasuke has spiky hair and wears this weird clothing that has Uchiha fan on the back. Even after the massacre, I guess it still gives him "hope".

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" That's Naruto. He's loud, talkative, loquacious, and diligent which is really odd. He has the Kyuubi, nine tailed fox inside of him which the fourth hokage sealed into him.

"Morning," I replied.

Poof! Kakashi appears on the bridge, "Morning team, as you know, Mizuki was murdered yesterday. We don't know who yet, but we are not to disturb the guys on research," Kakashi said and started walking calmly to the training ground.

Mizuki has been killed, and that's about the third murder in this month. They haven't even get a single evidence on this murderer, or even a slightest idea who. I know they won't catch the person, it's just impossible.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hm…" Kakashi says, "How about Sakura and Sasuke have a match?"

"Sensei…" I said with worry in my eyes, "I…"

"You'll be fine Sakura," Kakashi assured me, and smiled.

"Just remember," Sasuke unexpectedly said to me, "I won't go easy on you because you're a girl" He moved to the center of the field. My knees were trembling but I moved in to the field.

"Start," Kakashi quickly backed off, and Sasuke vanished at once. I cursed quietly, but I knew he was behind me so I turned around and expected a hard kick in the stomach.

"Ugh…" I coughed. I jumped to the air and took out five kunais and threw it at him and on missed him. He didn't shift at all, I gave him a shocked look but he was in front of me in a second and kicked me again flying me about 3 meters away from him. I landed on the ground and breathe heavily.

"You're pathetic," Sasuke said to me. I gradually looked up, and saw his cold and emotionless face looking down on me.

"Sakura, you disappointed me," Kakashi scolded to me, "I thought you have trained since the last time.

"I'm sorry," I apologized like every other day.

"That's okay Sakura-chan! You can still train and get better," Naruto said boisterously.

"Well, that's it for today," Kakashi said and left in an instant. He had no hope in me, maybe the fact that I was a girl was one reason, but he preferred Naruto and Sasuke better than me.

I gave a sigh, after everyone left and ran after Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, where are you going now?" I said cheerfully.

"None of your business," He replied coldly and walked off silently.

"Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to know…" I looked down, and desolately walked behind him. I walked home after he entered him ridiculously gigantic mansion, where he lived alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I entered my house and locked the door. I hate my life; it's the same thing over and over again. I wake up, go training, lose to Sasuke, and come home.

I entered my room and sat on the sofa and relaxed.

"_Grandmother," I sat In front of my grandmother who didn't look at me at all or respond, "Where are mother and father?" _

"_I don't know," she said and continued playing with Ami, my cousin. My grandmother preferred Ami better than me. _

"_Can I …" I didn't say it, I chose not to because I know she would say no. She didn't want me to join them, of course not. My grandmother didn't like me at all._

"_Go away ugly!" Ami threw her doll at me and I blocked my face. Ami threw the flower glass at me and broke it," Grandmother! Sakura broke your flower glass!"_

"_You little devil! This flower glass is what I got from my mother!" She yelled at me._

"_I'm sorry! But it wasn—," I tried to protest, but she slapped me right across my face._

I woke up again, it was sequel to the dream I saw in the morning. It was about 7 o'clock now. I went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. Everyday is so gloomy… I opened the window after few minutes to change the air in the room and looked outside. It was full moon.

I sat down in my chair and looked around the room. My room is painted black, because it relaxes my eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed. I think my sighing has increased ever since I came to Konoha. I turned my T.V. on and watched the news.

"This is Anko reporting from Konoha, and I'm here with Mr. Sanzou."

"Good evening, I am Sanzou, and I have been put of the case of this mysterious serial killer."

"Mr. Sanzou, as you know Mizuki Touji has been killed yesterday. What have you found so far about this mysterious killer?"

"Well, this case is very tough and it seems so impossible for a killer to not leave any evidence on a scene, but this one is different. I haven't found single evidence yet and this case will probably take more time than I hoped,"

"It is scary isn't it Konoha? Everyone please stay inside at night, and lock all your doors and windows,"

"Yes, that's right. Everyone stay inside the house at night please,"

"I will cat—,"

I turned off the T.V. I'm so tired of this serial killing, but still I smiled. They can't catch the killer, oh how stupid are they. Hm… Sanzou, he really thinks he can catch the killer doesn't he? I let out a sigh again, and cleaned up my plate. I put on my jacket and decided to take a walk outside, to the park so I can take a fresh air.

--------------------------------------------------------

I walked to the park, but I saw two couples kissing so I walked away and decided to take a walk in the forest, where is so quiet and it felt so good to be at a quiet place. I went to my sanctuary, where was this small grass field with lake, and the moon reflected on the water. I rest on the ground and looked at the sky. For couple of minutes I lay and rest thinking what I should do now.

"Ugh…" Someone grunted. I was taken back from my peaceful moment and looked around. Just then I noticed! There was a guy lying there. Oh what kind of luck do I have! I cursed quietly as I closed in the space with the man and observed. He had a black cloak with red clouds on, which I have never seen such thing in my life, but wait, I have hear—

"Ugh…" He grunted again. Oh gosh… I should go home. I stood up and started to walk away but stopped. Hold on a minute, if I leave here right now. He might tell others that I didn't help him even though he was right in front me. Is he even from Konoha? If he did tell that'll ruin my reputation and I really don't want that. He grunted again. Oh my god… think Sakura think! He might tell others…but he…

He was coughing now, "That's it!" I walked up to the guy and took his cloak off. He was wearing black mesh clothing, and he had black, jet black hair. He was breathing really heavily. I started to heal him with my chakra as green light started to form around my hand. About 30 seconds after I started to heal, he suddenly grabbed my hand, but I slapped it away, "Stay still!" I almost yelled.

He looked stunned at me, then quietly did what I said so. My chakra was bit by bit going away, so I healed him best I could. He sat up and I looked at him, this time I can see his face clearly. He had red eyes, which were so gorgeous but it faded to onyx. He had a line under his eyes…from old age or what? He was really attractive, but what am I thinking.

He stood up and started to walk away. My mouth opened at his rudeness, gosh how about a "thank you"? He picked up his cloak and his hat, and then put it on to his body as he walked away, but before he was clearly out of my view, he stopped. Then he somewhat turned to me, mouthed out something.

"What?" I said but he wasn't there anymore.

-----------------------------------------------

It was morning again, any minute now. Then there was the knock on the door. See?

"Hey Ino, I'm up, and yes I'm going right now." I grabbed my stuff and headed out leaving the Ino no chance to say anything.

As soon as I walked out, Naruto came yelling, "Sakura-chan!"

"What?" I asked, guessing he would ask me out on a date, like any other day.

"Two Akatsuki members attacked Konoha right now! Kakashi is in his room, he got a big damage on him! OH! And Sasuke just went to fight by himself!" What? I was thunderstruck.

"Well? Let's go!" I started running. I started to see Sasuke and two guys in distance. They were wearing black cloak with red clouds. My eyes went wide, that's it! Akatsuki, that's what I couldn't remember when I healed that guy. That means I healed an enemy?!

"Sasuke," Naruto yelled and started to run towards Sasuke who was on the ground

I looked at the guy, and it was the guy I healed as I expected.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, "I lived for this day! Today is the day to kill you!"

What did he say? No… don't…

"I don't give a fuck even if you're my brother! You murderer," Sasuke took his position as blue lightning started to form his hand, and started to run this way.

"!!" I couldn't follow what was going on? That guy was Sasuke's brother? Meaning that he's the guy I –," Just then I noticed Sasuke was coming this way, and I was just between them. Oh my god! I was about to jump but my feet couldn't move.

Suddenly Itachi picked me up bridal style and flew up in to the sky. "EH?!"

Sasuke was stunned this time, "What the hell?"

"Hey! Put Sakura-chan down!" Naruto said loudly enough for both of us to hear, but we disappeared in to the air.

----------------------------------------------

I woke up in the hospital, like nothing has occurred. I was just trying to get my mind straight from what happened.

"Sakura-chan, Are you alright?" Naruto was next to my bed.

"Um…" I said.

"Well, Itachi picked you up when you were in danger and you guys disappeared. Then that shark guy was beating Sasuke up really bad, but after a while Itachi appeared and started to fight with Sasuke. Sasuke sure hates Itachi… he was like 'I'm going to kill you' and Itachi kicked him into the tree. So and and and … and …oh yeah! Jiraiya came and helped Sasuke and …" Naruto stopped.

"Naruto… stop saying too much 'and', it gives me headache. Yeah I'm fine," I assured.

------------------------------------------

At night, as my everyday routine, I made dinner and turn on the T.V. There's no news about serial killer today, just when I thought,

"Good evening Konoha, this is Anko,"

"And I am Sanzou. I am reporting breaking news today. It appears that the serial killer is connected to the sound."

"Why would you say that? What evidence do you have?"

"Well, Mizuki is first from the sound, but he has betrayed Sound and came to Konoha after Kyuubi war. Not only that, the first guy killed, Dosu was a former student at Orochimaru who also has betrayed the Sound after the Chushin Exams. It appears that most everyone who were murdered was somehow connected to Orochimaru, except for the second murdered guy, Umino Iruka. I still do not understand about him, but this still is great source of information don't you think?" 

"Well, that's one step closer in finding this unforgivable killer,"

"Yes it is. Since I have been assigned to take this job, I will not disappoint Konoha! Watch out here I come you murderer!" 

I turned off the T.V. and smirked, it's about time I go for a walk. I put on my jacket and looked into the mirror. I looked miserable, and I didn't care. I am miserable, living my life like a caged lion in coliseum.

"_Help! No, stop it Sakura! Someone capture this devil on earth," Grandmother yelled for help._

"_It would just be a second grandmother…" I looked down at her, her face dark with fear with the mix of tear fall._

_----------------------_

"_Sakura… Grandmother is dead! We have to inform the neighbors!" Ami came running to me. Perfect timing…_

"_Ami… I didn't know humans are hard…" I said quietly enough for her to hear._

"_W-what?" Ami was taken back._

"_I thought humans would split up easily like they show on T.V, but I guess I was wrong. They aren't so soft or easy to cut…" _

"_Sakura, did you? Did you..?" Ami backed up and I saw fear in her eyes. The same fear my grandmother showed me, this is what I have always wanted to see, look who's crying now._

_I smiled, "Ami…Now you regret don't you?" I started to laugh, "For all that you have done…?"_

_She begged and begged not to be killed; she apologized like crazy, "Too late"_

"_H-help…Someone help!" _

_-------------------------_

I walk alone in this dark street at night into the forest, where I am supposed to meet Sanzou. I have left him a note before I came home from the hospital saying I know something about the killer and there he was in my trap, standing right in the middle of the road.

"Hello Mr. Sanzou," I greeted him.

"Are you the one who called me out?" Sanzou started to walk towards me.

"I'm sorry I had to pull you out here. I don't want anyone to hear us…" I walk towards him also.

"So, what do you know miss?" Sanzou was excited to know what I would say; he was dying to hear because he knows if he fails this case he would lose his position.

"I know that…," I started off my sentence, as I saw eager in his eyes. His eyes fully focused on mine then to my mouth waiting for the next thing I say.

"Well?" He said to me, "Don't just stand there like—,"

"That you are going to die right now" I summoned my sword, and charged against his form.

I stabbed Sanzou right through his stomach as he threw up his dark red blood on me; disgusting. He was holding on to my arm for balance but I shook it off.

"Y-you…" He was saying something me, but I didn't care. This is how I live; I kill anyone who gets in the way and he was about to ruin my reputation by finding out my true form.

-------------------------------------------------

I looked at the unmoving, blooded covered body of Sanzou in front of me.

I have killed again, the fourth murder I have done this month. I felt my tear slid my cheeks, for what I have done.

--------------------------------------------

"_You are to spy on Uchiha Sasuke, my next body and inform me of his improvement," Orochimaru smirked at me._

"_That's it…?" I asked._

_-----------------------------------------_

My tears wouldn't stop, like every other time I kill someone.

I looked at my blood covered hands and as I felt my warm tears land on my hand. Someone please save me from what I have become. I am a monster, a killing machine of Orochimaru, but something about Uchiha Itachi has given me hope that I shouldn't have even thought about.

Because after when we vanished in the air…

_Itachi put me down on the ground, "Haruno Sakura, I know you work for Orochimaru. We Akatsuki, would like to know what he is planning now"_

"_I'm sorry, I don't know what you—,"_

"_Don't even try it. We just want to know," Itachi said gently, but I am not supposed to say it._

"_Nothing that concerns you or Akatsuki, Orochimaru-sama has assign—," I gasped and quickly covered my mouth when I realized what I'm doing. _

_He stared at me with his piercing eyes that made me blush? I didn't get myself at all, and so I looked away from his gaze annoyed at his action._

"_Sakura-san…Normally, I should kill right now," Itachi walked towards me._

"_Uchiha-san, If you want—," I started to say, but he stopped me._

"_But I won't," He stopped about 2 meters away from where I sit. _

"_You won't…Why not," I took out my sword and stood in my place ready to fight to death._

"_Because you have saved my life…" My heart started to beat faster. Why? I don't know! _

"_Well that doesn't mean anything to me" As I was about to charge,_

"_I don't know if you heard me last night," I stopped and he was right behind me. He knocked me out but clearly heard him say, "Thank you"_

I should have never thought or even hoped because I am forbidden to love.

This was only the beginning and the end of my life.

----------------------TO BE CONTINUED --------------------

Oh my god this is like 8 pages long!! Tell me what you think, any review is welcomed. I just want to see how people like this story, if you don't like it, you can tell me that, but at least tell me what to improve on

Click on the review GO!!


End file.
